Grape Slushy
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: After Rouge has left the Brotherhood, they attack the X-Manshion with grape slushies. They seem to have gotten the idea from something they have watched.


_Disclaimer – I do not own X-Men Evolution, nor do I own Veggie Tales. This is my second spoof on the Brotherhood having watched Veggie Tales. Nothing but chaos can accrue._

**

* * *

**

Grape Slushy

The X-Men were all asleep in their bedrooms, sleeping the night through peacefully, with no thoughts of someone interrupting their sleep. Rouge had recently come from the Brotherhood and joined their side. She was also sharing a room currently with Kitty Pryde. Why she had to she didn't know, as there were tons and tons of rooms in the mansion.

It might have been the fact that Professor Xavier was trying to get Rouge to be more sociable with the others. While Rogue knew she wasn't sociable, it wasn't something to make a big deal about, considering what her powers were. She would much rather get to being friends with people slowly, rather then not at all. The environment was stifling, but as stifling as it was, it was better then being under Mystique's thumb.

Suddenly, she awoke to a loud blow horn going off from the front yard of the institute, sounding much like Todd. "Seven times around and Jericho will fall!"

"Jericho will… oh no! Please tell me they aren't!" Rouge said, springing from her bed to rush to the window.

"Aren't doing what?" Kitty asked, muffled in her sleep. She sat up watching Rouge open the window.

"Freddy… get ready to start your march!" came what sounded like Todd.

"Rouge… please tell me you didn't come here just for the Brotherhood to attack us…" Kitty said groggily, flopping back into the bed.

"No aye didn't," Rogue commented. "Those goons drive me nuts."

"Pietro! Launch the first round off ammo!" came Todd's voice on the blow horn.

"What ammo?" Kitty asked, sitting up again, only to see Rouge get hit by something purple that also looked cold. It dripped down and onto the carpet. "Eww…"

"Just as aye thought," Rouge said, scowling. "Those buffoons are using grape slushy as ammo."

"What do you mean you thought they would be using grape slushy for ammo," Jean asked, coming into the room, her arms crossed.

"What aye mean by that is that they are mirroring …" Rouge paused as another round of slushy came flying through to hit Jean, who had moved closer to the window. "They're are mirroring the Veggie Tales story about the fall of Jericho."

"Uhh… Rouge… what does vegetables have to do with Jericho other the fact that is why I pretty much go vegetarian. I mean, it's easier saying that then saying one is Jewish and having to explain the whole custom thing." Kitty asked.

"Well… it's a parody of the bible story," Rouge commented. "They happen to use vegetables as the characters… it is best not to ask."

"Mystique… she actually let the boys watch that kind of thing?" Jean asked with confusion in her voice.

"Alvers, get your buffoons out of here! I don't want to be hit in the face with that gunk again!" yelled another voice, to which the two longer standing members of the team rolled their eyes.

"Ahh, well… we have Freddy, you know. He's slow, so cartoons are good for him," Rouge commented. "The things so funny, Todd and Pietro were able to get me and Lance into it."

"Lance, when Freddy gets around the building seven times, you're to knock it down with your powers," Todd's voice just said. This caused Kitty's eyes to go wide and Jean's mouth to drop. That was when they heard a car horn go off and continue. Then the amphibian mutant spoke up again. "Ahh, come on Avalanche… it isn't such a big deal."

"Obviously, this wasn't Alvers plan," Rouge commented.

"How can you tell?" Kitty asked.

"If it had been him, he would have no qualms about tearing the building down with his powers," Rouge said, shrugging her shoulders. "Who's plan…"

"I am _not_ going along with this stupid plan of yours Todd. It's utterly embarrassing," came Lance's voice.

"Well… thanks for answering my question before answering it," Rouge said, only to get smelted by another glop of slushy.

"Where are they getting all of this slushy mix?" Jean asked.

"I would like to know that," Logan said, glancing into the room. "I'm going to go and disarm those catapults they built. I want all of you to stay inside."

"To late," Rouge commented. "I think blue boy just teleported laser eyes and sticks out to the yard."

This caused Logan to utter a bad word under his breath and march off. The girls could hear lasers going off.

"Pietro, you moron… slow down so I can spike you good on your rear end!" Evan said.

"Yuck… this purple glop is going to stain the fur…" Kurt said.

"Summers! That was my jeep!" Lance retorted, causing a small rumble to be heard.

"Ohh boy… rock head's lost his temper again…" Rouge said, shaking her head.

"Alver's, why exactly did you guys decide to attack today of all days!" Scott commented.

"Hah! I can answer that! You guys kidnapped Rouge and brainwashed her, so we are here to rescue her!" Pietro quaffed. "Eeep! My catapults."

"Get lost!" they heard Logan growl. "Rouge came of her own choice.

"I told you guys. Xavier wouldn't do something like that and Jean would get in trouble if she did it," Lance commented. "Now let's go."

"But I've only been around the mansion once, then you've got to," Fred said panting.

"Freddy, I'm not going to knock down the mansion," the boy grumbled.

"But someone's got to do it," Fred commented. "I mean, this is Jericho under siege, is it not?"

"Good grief," Nightcrawler commented. "Jericho vas the hand of God."

"Well, Lance's powers are God given," Pietro chimed in. "So that works, no?"

"I am not going to do it!" the boy stated, giving off another rumble. "Oops…"

"_Ahh man… now I'm all wet… at least the purple stuff is washing out of the fur… I think," _Kurt said in German.

"Alright you four, get lost before I shish-ca-bob you!" Logan growled.

Fred let out a sob and got into the back of Lance's jeep. "I'm telling mommy on you."

"FRED! Mystique is NOT our mom!" Lance yelled, this time controlling the rumble. The jeep was then heard speeding off. Rouge collapsed by the window, causing Jean and Kitty to see if she was alright.

"Hah hah! Those stupid morons! I forgot that they take things way to seriously!" Rouge said, suddenly bursting out laughing. This caused Jean and Kitty to back away and leave the room. Rouge noticed this, but couldn't stop laughing. "Gah… this is why aye can't be expected to make friends. They think aye'm weird."

_

* * *

_

Author's note – I actually have a few others to do for this, with Veggie Tales in mind.


End file.
